Los Bastardos
by SabrinaLeStrange
Summary: Mientras una guerra mágica se desarrolla en Inglaterra, al otro lado del mundo un grupo táctico ésta preparado para ponerle fin a todo eso, mediante les medios que sean necesarios. La tención es palpable para la Orden del Fénix, y los Merodeadores hacen todo lo posible para permanecer unidos y protegerse las espaldas ¿Qué pasará cuando los bastardos lleguen a sus vidas?. NO CANON
1. ¿Y ustedes son?

**A/N: Hola mis queridos querubines, lo se, lo se, como es posible que piense en escribir otra historia, cuando aun está pendiente el terminar "Algo por lo que luchar", les cuento un poco de éste proyecto, verán, una de mis películas´preferidas es Bastardos sin Gloria, y me encanta la manera en que Tarantino aborda una parte de la historia que sabemos perfectamente bien no termina así (no pretendo compararme con Tarantino en ningún aspecto, solo me inspire), pero brinda un despliegue de personajes complejos e interesantes, ahora bien obviamente ésta historia no sigue el canon, por lo que, si ustedes son fieles seguidores de dichas circunstancias, por favor, evítense leer, o mejor aún, léanlo, y diviértanse un poco, como yo lo he hecho con esta historia, la creación de éstos personajes y las situaciones que van a venir.**

 **Advertencias: La historia tendrá alto contenido de violencia y en algún punto sexual, por lo que les pido y les ruego, si no les apetece, o definitivamente lo suyo es mero romance y cero situaciones incomodas, lean bajo su propio criterio, y entendiendo que la advertencia quedo marcada.**

 **Declaimer: Harry Potter, el universo y sus personajes no me perteneces, solo pretendo pasar un buen rato experimentando con mi imaginación, y crear y explorar situaciones con esos personajes que hemos aprendido a amar, no pretendo sacar ningún fin lucrativo al respecto. Que esta declaración sirva sus fines para todos los capítulos contenidos en ésta historia.**

 **Cap.1 ¿Y ustedes son?**

 _"_ _La guerra es un mal que deshonra al género humano" Fenelon_

Los pasos de unas botas de charol se escuchaban firmes, ayudadas por un bastón finamente tallado de ébano, con paso militar, las lustrosas botas de charol chocaban de manera constante mientras un hombre alto se acercaba a la puerta que sería su destino final. Antes de tocar, revisa que su uniforme se encuentre de manera propia para ver a sus superiores, alisa cualquier arruga y se coloca la gorra que denota su cargo como general, mientras que sus chaleteras enarcan de manera orgullosa sus hombros, que a pesar de pertenecer a un hombre de ya sesenta años, seguían manteniéndose erguidos, hacía ya veintisiete años que había pasado a formar parte del profesorado de esa institución.

Cuando Hannibal se había enterado que era mago, tanto él como su madre habían quedado boquiabiertos, el tan solo siendo un niño de 10 años que vivía en un pueblito cerca de Alabama, él era simplemente Hannibal Jones, hijo del Capitán Jones muerto en la segunda guerra mundial, no un mago, pero pues como buenos sureños, su madre le había dicho que esa era la voluntad de Dios, desde ese entonces él había entrado al Instituto de Magia y Hechicería de Ilvermorny, para después pasar a formar parte de las fuerzas especiales de los Estados Unidos, no, no estamos hablando de los no-maj, sino del gobierno de los magos, ya que a diferencia de Europa, aqui no existía un gobierno parlamentario, sino democrático.

Tiempo después pasó a formar parte del profesorado de la escuela militar, sin embargo añoraba esos viejos días, aventuras, tretas, inteligencia militar, despliegue de operativos y demás, pero él era conciente de que había que dar paso a la sangre nueva, así que la mejor manera de trascender para él fue enseñar a esa sangre nueva.

Por eso con mucha extrañeza recibió la lechuza con el paquete que hoy cargaba bajo el brazo, en ese paquete estilaba un sobre que describía parte de la situación, sobre cierta misión, dónde si él aceptaba, la otra parte de la información le sería revelada. Dicho sobre con categoría de urgente y especial. En primera instancia se revelaba la precaria situación que sufría el estado de derecho en Inglaterra, y el inminente asenso al poder de cierto señor tenebroso que se hacía llamar a si mismo Lord Voldemort, lo habían elegido a él primeramente por ser nacido muggle, y después, por Budapest, bueno en realidad más por Budapest que por otra cosa; el había sido el único sobreviviente, y aunque eso era motivo de orgullo hoy día todavía se le dificultaba hablar de ello, así que dejaremos eso para otra ocasión.

Aun no se le hablaba exactamente de la misión, ese sobre había sido meramente para informarle, picar su curiosidad, y por supuesto ver si quería aceptar la misión, lo conocían muy bien, pues en ese mismo instante había aceptado la misión sin chistar, y pues helo aqui, esperando a que le abrieran esa puerta que alojaba ese sueño distante ya sobre aventuras y misiones, porque con todo y bastón, lo habían elegido a él.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, Hannibal Jones se irguió y entró con paso seguro, la sala era de un estilo minimalista, ya que tenía un piso de duela de madera sencillo, ventanales amplios que señalaban al jardín de entrenamientos y un pizarrón con cierta información recabada hasta el momento; en la mesa ya estaban sentados cinco jóvenes, que en cuanto posaron sus ojos en el general Jones rápidamente se enderezaron y saludaron.

Hannibal sonrió, esto será todo un reto, pero al igual que Budapest lo superaría, siempre lo hacía. Tres horas enteras habían pasado dónde se les había explicado absolutamente todo, desde quienes eran el círculo más cercano del mago oscuro, hasta la organización supuestamente secreta que luchaba contra ellos "La orden del Fénix"; tenían sus órdenes, aún no llegaba y ya se sentía con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

...

El traslador los había dejado bastante lejos, a las afueras de tierras escocesas, en un bosque llamado Dean, ahí establecerían su centro de inteligencia, con nombres clave establecidos, Hannibal estaba bastante satisfecho con su pelotón. Su voz ronca rompió el silencio de la noche en el bosque.

-¡Pelotón! En fila ya—sonó la voz áspera y profunda de Hannibal, sus ojos azul profundo y penetrantes fijados en los cinco jóvenes—tengo frente a mi a cinco valientes jóvenes seleccionados para mi, y déjenme decirles que yo no soy un hueso duro de roer, ahora, en el momento en el que ustedes aceptaron entrar en mi pelotón adquirieron una deuda de carácter personal hacia conmigo—dijo con voz ahora más firme y rasposa mientras caminaba frente a sus soldados, deteniéndose uno por uno para dejar su mensaje claro—CADA UNO DE USTEDES ME DEBE CINCUENTA CABEZAS DE MORTIFAGOS y yo quiero mis cabezas, ¿ésta claro?—

-Señor, si señor—los cinco respondieron con sonrisas sardónicas mostrando todas sus hileras de dientes.

-Nosotros no estamos aquí para enseñarles humanidad a esos mal nacidos, los mortifagos no poseen humanidad, mantengan eso bien claro en su cabeza—todos asintieron de una sola vez—muy bien, habiendo establecido eso... ¿dudas, aclaraciones, amenazas?—todos soltaron una risotada pero negaron con la cabeza enfáticamente—NO LOS ESCUCHÉ—

-Señor, no señor—respondió el coro de voces

-Muy bien—ahora fijo su vista en el más alto de sus cinco soldados—Rex, prepara las barracas y mi tienda personal—

Rex, que dicho sea de paso era el más joven de ellos, recién salido de la escuela, con tan solo diecisiete años, una humanidad de dos metros, musculoso, lleno de fuerza bruta, encendió la fogata y con su varita se dispuso a armar las dos tienditas en apariencia diminuta pero por dentro con espacio suficiente para albergar a doce personas, sus ojos miel danzando con travesura mientras tarareaba una canción de Eric Clapton, su pelo largo hasta los hombros y castaño, y sus mejillas pecosas delataban su corta edad.

-Bum bum, quiero un área de un kilómetro cuadrado asegurada—la chica de apariencia voluptuosa y piel tocada por el sol se dispuso a levantarse del suelo y a caminar de manera desgarbada mientras escupía tabaco en el suelo, sus labios redondos sonreían de medio lado, era la mayor del grupo con veintiún años y también la mas pequeña en estatura, con a penas un metro sesenta y cinco, pero a pesar de su corta estatura su cuerpo estaba lleno de curvas peligrosas, mientras caminaba sus cadenas con medallas de logros al valor y demás sonaban y sin más se dispuso a realizar su tarea.

-Hook, quiero el cuarto de armas listo—prosiguió dando ordenes mientras la madrugada seguía soplando su viento veraniego, el joven licántropo sonrió como quien sonríe a una presa, y froto sus grandes manos en un gesto de emoción, sacó una tienda más y con su varita la armo, para después entrar con su mochila en el interior, y comenzar a ordenar desde visores nocturnos, detectores de calor, radares, y demás modificados con magia, hasta revolvers de calibres considerables, para continuar con sus preferidas, espadas, chacos, arcos, y estrellas, para dejar al último la favorita de Bum bum, la basuca, ella era el BUM en el KABUM.

Su pelo oscuro parecía mas oscuro de lo normal por la poca luz que proveía la flama que había hecho y sus ojos ámbar estaban fijados en su obra final, sus facciones aristocráticas estaban contorsionadas en una sonrisa amplia; el chico alto y musculoso de diecinueve años, era guapo, y lo sabía, sin pena a decirlo en voz alta, y con serios problemas de egocentrismo, sin embargo su amor propio solo era sobrepasado por el amor que le tenía a su hermana gemela, a quien no vio cuando salió de la tienda de armas.

-Bobby, ¿donde ésta Kitty?—pregunto Hook a su amigo de toda la vida, Bobby era un chico alto de veinte años, con ojos verde hipnóticos y tez apiñonada, a diferencia de Hook el no era de espalda ancha ni musculoso, él mas bien le gustaba pensar que estaba en forma y ya, como siempre su uniforme estaba impecable, y su sonrisa en su lugar, de todos él era el que más sonreía.

-El General la mandó a hacer labor de reconocimiento en el bosque, para saber si había alguna aldea no-maj cerca donde reabastecernos—decía el chico mientras observaba las estrellas—pero creo que si alguien la ve va a salir corriendo, después de todo, las panteras negras no son animales comunes por aquí—continuó mientras esperaban a que sus barracas terminaran de ser ordenadas, el general ya hacía tiempo se había retirado a descansar. Hook soltó una risotada

-Cierto, Kitty puede ser bastante imponente cuando se lo propone—

-Y cuando no, también—soltó Bum Bum—sentí que Morgana me hablaba cuando la vi correr hace unos minutos antes de salir del campo de seguridad—la chica se dejó caer sin ceremonias en el piso mientras escupía tabaco al lado contrario de la fogata.

-Tu siempre tan femenina Bumy cariño—soltó Hook de manera sardónica ante la chica y sus modales tan masculinizados.

-Oh discúlpeme su alteza, no todos tuvimos la suerte de nacer en cuna de oro—dijo mientras se reían juntos, este ya era ritual entre ellos.

-Pues me fugué de esa cuna de oro, no lo olvides querida—le dijo guiñándole un ojo de manera seductora, mientras la otra soltaba un bufido para esconder su carcajada.

-Cuando vas a aprender que tus "movimientos" no funcionan conmigo—dijo ella, como si se repitiera por milésima vez.

-Un hombre puede soñar linda—y le dedico su sonrisa más seductora, mientras Bobby y Bum Bum volteaban los ojos y reían—además podría enseñarte una buena manera de utilizar esos hermosísimos senos tuyos—soltó sin pena alguna, a lo que los otros tres rieron con más ganas ya que Rex se les había unido frente al fuego.

-Que no son tan grandes—dijo ella mientras los chicos la miraban de manera lívida, como si ella dijera que el cielo no era azul o que el pasto no era verde— ¿o si?—dijo ella apretándolos descaradamente con sus manos mientras hacia una mueca rara con su labio inferior y ponía sus ojos de cachorro, los chicos ahora si rieron con ganas.

-Son enormes—gritaron en coro mientras volvían a reír, Rex se doblaba de la risa mientras Bobby se limpiaba lagrimas por las carcajadas.

-Yo las vi esa vez que "sin querer" entré a las regaderas después del entrenamiento, los planetas se alinearon no se, pero fue bellísimo—dijo Rex con voz soñadora mientras Bum Bum le daba un coscorrón fuerte en la cabeza y los otros dos reían a carcajadas una vez más.

-Que bueno que le puse un hechizo silenciador alrededor de la tienda del general o les prometo que ya nos habrían puesto a correr alrededor del campo—todos movieron sus cabezas en aprobación.

De pronto escucharon la voz agotada de Kitty acercándose al campamento-¿Y porque nos reímos ahora?—pregunto mientras llegaba y se recostaba en el hombro de su hermano.

-A solo recordando la vez que Hook persiguió a aquel pretendiente tuyo como perro rabioso— soltó Bum Bum, todos rieron una vez más, cualquiera que observara la escena de aquellos cinco alrededor de la fogata notaría la camaradería y el compañerismo entre ellos, como si existiera toda una vida que los uniera... o quizás más de una vida, una pena.

-Oh no me engañas, se que hablaban de tus senos—soltó Kitty, mientras acomodaba su larga melena negra con sus delicadas manos, cualquiera que observara a Kitty en la calle mientras contoneaba sus caderas con un caminar felino, desviaría su mirada en su dirección, tanto hombres como mujeres en el cuartel admiraban su belleza, con facciones finas y sonrisa felina, una chica por naturaleza fría, alta, no tan curvilínea como su amiga, y con unos ojos púrpuras penetrantes, definitivamente una belleza extraña.

-Muy bien pelotón, es hora de irnos a descansar, porque mañana empieza la diversión—soltó Bum bum. Todos se dispusieron a entrar en las barracas, y tener un merecido descanso, después de las labores hechas.

...

Un mes después, cuartel de La Orden del Fénix, reunión semanal.

-Ha llegado a tomar nuestra atención que el número de mortifagos ha disminuido, esto sin mencionar que al parecer, después de supuestas emboscadas sufridas en su contra, algunos de ellos quedan marcados con una letra M en sus frentes—dijo Alastor Moody con su voz rasposa e imperiosa, mientras todos ponían gran atención a sus palabras—En el cuartel de aurores no se sabe cuál sea la causa de éstas marcas, sin embargo creo que Gideon y Fabián, serán capaces de brindarnos mayor información en cuanto lleguen—terminó de decir Moody.

En éste mes que había pasado, toda la orden había notado estos acontecimientos, despertando el particular interés de Dumbledore, ya que éstas tácticas le sonaban muy familiares, sin embargo no había querido decir absolutamente nada de momento; siendo un mago tan poderoso, tras los años, había aprendido a mantener sus jugadas muy cercanas al pecho, sin embargo esto tenía un nombre escrito con mayúsculas y era Hannibal Jones.

La voz clara y suave de Lily Potter se alzo por sobre los murmullos de la orden, vociferando la especulación que se formulaba en las cabezas de todos— ¿Quieres decir que hay otro grupo que se ésta oponiendo a los Mortifagos y Voldemort, Alastor?—Lily Potter cuya belleza era deslumbrante como la del sol en una tarde de otoño, se impuso mientras se levantaba de su asiento al lado de su esposo, haciendo gala de su penetrante inteligencia. Tanto los merodeadores como ella ya lo sospechaban, muchísimo más después del enfrentamiento que tuvieron en Hogsmade, donde ya varios Mortifagos tenían la letra M grabada en sus frentes, desde luego, se dieron cuenta de esto, después de haberles quitado las mascaras y aprehenderlos.

Moody contrajo su ceño a manera de concentración y simplemente asintió con la cabeza, en ese momento los Gemelos Prewett entraron a la reunion, seguidos de Marlene McKinon, Edgar Bones y Caradoc Dearborn. Todos tomaron sus respectivos lugares para continuar con la reunion, todos se encontraban en la sala privada del bar de La Cabeza de Puerco, y desdeluego habían tomado las medidas precautorias necesarias para ese lugar, ya que esa sala en específico, estaba bajo la protección del encantamiento _Fidelio_.

Marlene, tomó su lugar junto a Sirius, dedicándole una mirada lánguida y larga, era obvio tanto para James como para Lily que su amiga estaba completamente enamorada de Sirius, sin embargo ellos tenían un acuerdo de sexo ocasional, para _sacar el estrés del cuerpo_ según Sirius, sin embargo Marlene estaba involucrando sus sentimientos, y lo que era obvio para James y para Lily, para Sirius era como tratar de descifrar una combinación de una caja fuerte.

Los gemelos agitaron sus cabezas, meneando su larga melena roja escarlata, a una pregunta que Moody les acababa de hacer, murmuraron algo más a Dumbledore y prosiguieron con la información.

-Como ya les habrá dicho nuestro querido Jefe—Moody soltó un bufido a Gideon, quien le sonrió de manera encantadora y burlona y continuó—existe la sospecha de que hay un grupo de oposición...—Fabián prosiguió—Otro grupo de oposición, sin embargo no tenemos información respecto a quiénes son, o cuántos son—

-Solo sabemos que se hacen llamar Los Bastardos—dijo Gideon, James y Sirius sonrieron ante el nombre y emitieron un bufido tratando de ocultar sus carcajadas.

-Y les queda bien el nombre, puesto que se portan como unos verdaderos bastardos, hemos encontrado quince cuerpos, todos con la marca en sus brazos, pero sin cabezas—soltó Fabián como que no quiere la cosa, y en ese momento Peter Pettigrew, quien había permanecido en silencio toda la reunion, emitió un chillido muy parecido al de una rata.

En este momento la sala estaba en un silencio sepulcral—Gracias por ilustrarnos Fabián, Gideon, yo tomaré la reunion desde aquí—se levantó Dumbledore en la cabeza de la mesa con su túnica púrpura y su sombrero puntiagudo, se quitó sus gafas de media luna para tallarse un poco los ojos y sonrió ampliamente a su asamblea—No pienso que estos bastardos—en ese momento tanto la risa de James como la de Sirius inundaron el lugar, a lo que Moody simplemente los zapeó—gracias Alastor, como decía, no creó que estos bastardos representen algún tipo de peligro para nosotros—en ese momento Frank Longhbottom se paró y con sus ojos azules incendiados interrumpió a su antiguo director.

-Albus, ¿qué dices?, ¿que no representan un peligro para nosotros?, PERO SI ESTAN DISPUESTOS A MATAR—soltó, a lo que Remus Lupin, que se encontraba al lado de Peter se le unió, en su reclamo.

-Seguramente, Profesor Dumbledore, no puede pedirnos que pasemos por alto esto, son personas con un evidente carácter vindicativo—dijo de manera razonable Remus, a lo que James y Sirius asintieron vigorosamente, mientras James se unía en ese razonamiento.

-Sin mencionar que ni siquiera sabemos quienes son o cuantos son, es decir que tal si solo son unos psicópatas peores y más extremistas que, no se, Bellatrix LeStrange por ejemplo—dijo James a lo que Sirius emitió un rugido gutural de desprecio para su sangre.

-Disculpa, si diferimos un poco en esto contigo Albus—continuó Sirius—pero esto ésta jodidamente mal, ya es suficiente con estar lidiando con ésta guerra, hemos puesto nuestra confianza en ti, y ciertamente entendemos hay prioridades, pero no me pidas que esté tranquilo, cuando unos maniacos andan ahí afuera haciéndose justicia por su propia mano—

-No dista mucho de lo que nosotros hacemos—dijo Dumbledore, está vez fue Lily Potter la que se puso de píe.

-Dista muchísimo Profesor Dumbledore—dijo la pelirroja con su voz clara y firme, mientras colocaba su mano en la mesa de madera vieja y descuidada—nosotros no matamos—

-Estoy seguro que conoceremos a los bastardos cuando el momento sea propicio, el tiempo es perfecto en si mismo—dijo crípticamente el anciano—así que será lo que tenga que ser—

Sirius abrió las manos al aire en exasperación mientras James se daba de golpeas en la cabeza con su mano, era obvio que Dumbledore sabía algo más, y no se los estaba diciendo. La reunión terminó sin más acontecimientos, todos comenzaron a despedirse, mientras salían del lugar, mientras los Merodeadores, Lily y Marlene salían por la puerta de la cabeza de puerco, para tomar camino a las tres escobas, hacía mucho que no estaban todos juntos y la situación ameritaba una botella de la mejor hidromiel del lugar, es decir Las Tres escobas.

Caminaron en el sendero níveo para dirigirse al Pub, mientras James colocaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lily y besaba su mejilla, la luna llena estaba acercándose y Remus estaba más sensible, por ende no pudo dejar pasar la sensación de que _alguien_ los seguía.

-¿Qué pasa Lunático? –pregunto Sirius, quien seguía la mirada de Remus a un callejón sombrío.

Remus negó con la cabeza—Ustedes adelántense, queremos ver algo—dijo Sirius, así que los demás entraron al Pub, sin percatarse del intercambio entre los amigos.

-No es nada Canuto—dijo Remus sonriendo mientras tomaba un cigarrillo que Sirius le ofreció—de seguro que es porque la luna llena ésta cerca—dijo Remus mientras sacaba una voluta de humo y volteaba al cielo.

-Yo también sentí algo Lunático—dijo Sirius fijando su mirada en aquel callejón.

-Sirius—cuando Remus utilizaba ese tono serio venía seguido de un sermón, así que Sirius se preparó psicológicamente para escuchar, lo que fuera que Remus quería decirle— ¿qué es lo que sientes por Marlene?—Sirius prendió un cigarro y meditó muy bien su respuesta, sacó una voluta de humo y volteó a ver a la estrella que le dio su nombre.

\- Creo que siento un gran aprecio por ella, me gusta, es mi amiga, pero no estoy enamorado de ella, si eso es lo que quieres saber Remus—dijo de último mientras fijaba sus ojos grises como acero fundido en los ojos ámbar de su amigo.

-Sirius, ¿es que piensas pasar de cama en cama el resto de tu vida?, ¿cual era esa filosofía? ¿A coger y a mamar que el mundo se va a acabar?, no creo que sea justo para ella Canuto, es obvio que Mar se está enamorando de ti—dijo Remus

-No es obvio Lunático, eso ésta clarísimo, ella misma me lo ha dicho, sin embargo yo tampoco le he escondido la verdad, las cosas funcionan bien para los dos, el día que cualquiera de los dos se quiera salir de esto, pues se sale y ya—Remus negó con la cabeza mientras tiraba la colilla de su cigarro y la desaparecía con su varita.

-Querrás decir el día que no funcione para ti, porque estoy seguro que ella te dejará el día que el infierno se congele—dijo Remus zanjando la platica. Sirius solo sonrió, con esa sonrisa brillante y picara de medio lado. Remus entró al Pub, mientras Sirius miraba a las afueras, fumando de su cigarrillo y sacando las volutas de humo. Fue entonces cuando vio a lo lejos una pantera negra corriendo, el hermoso animal se alejaba del lugar con paso firme, solo volteando a verlo cuando llegó a una distancia segura de la aldea, y Sirius se topó con un par de enormes y penetrantes ojos púrpuras.

...

 **A/N: Bien, las actualizaciones serán en si esporádicas, por que pretendo terminar primeramente "Algo por lo que luchar", sin embargo ésta historia tomó forma en mi cabeza y no pude evitar llevarla a cabo, he de decir que me he enamorado perdidamente del Sirius de ésta historia (coff coff Estoy enamorada de Sirius desde que tengo memoria), espero les agrade, dejenme saber su opinion, les mando un abrazo enorme.**

 _ **Sabrina LeStrange**_


	2. Hannibal Jones

**Cap2. Hannibal Jones**

 _"_ _Cuando los tambores hablan, las leyes callan" Cicerón_

Albus Dumbledore caminaba en la tranquilidad de esa noche de Noviembre a las puertas de Hogwarts mientras la capa de su túnica plateada ondeaba detrás de él, tarareando una vieja canción ya olvidada y sin mucho sentido, a su lado iba Minerva McGonagall, un tanto intranquila, su rostro en un rictus de preocupación mientras recordaba los eventos de esa noche.

El _patronus_ de un tigre había aparecido en la oficina del director mientras ambos discutían ciertos descubrimientos que había realizado Albus aquella tarde en el viejo orfanato en el que Voldemort había crecido, con otro nombre, claro está; las fauces del animal se abrieron para dejar salir una voz ronca y profunda. La sonrisa de Dumbledore se enarcó aún más al escuchar aquella voz, como quien escucha de un antiguo amigo que creía perdido. Aquella voz solicitaba una audiencia con el director, los eventos extraños no terminaron ahí, puesto que la hora de la audiencia era bastante particular, a las dos de la madrugada, ni más ni menos. Sin embargo Dumbledore no dejó un solo rastro de extrañeza tomar forma en su rostro, simplemente escribió una pequeña respuesta en un pergamino, y pidió a Foux que la entregara.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas con los cerdos alados, los esperaban un hombre de aspecto militar, con su uniforme pulcro, sus ojos azul profundos centellaron cuando se posaron en el director, su posición firme y pétrea, a sus manos un tanto arrugadas, aferrado un bastón de ébano bien pulido, su pelo caoba denotando algunas canas, en su pecho, del lado izquierdo muchas medallas y en sus chaleteras, cuatro estrellas, condecorándolo con su alto rango. A su izquierda un joven portando el mismo uniforme, sin tantas medallas y con dos estrellas plateadas en cada una de sus chaleteras, alto, de físico firme pero delgado, facciones finas enmarcadas por una gran sonrisa, ojos verdes centelleantes y pelo rubio. Albus sacó su varita y la apuntó directamente al oficial de más alto rango. A lo que el joven a su izquierda reaccionó impresionantemente, levantando su varita y colocándose frente a su general. Sus facciones contorsionándose ferozmente, distando mucho de esa sonrisa que portaba tan solo hace unos segundos.

-Atrás Bobby—resonó la voz de aquel hombre, que Minerva reconoció como la del mensajero _patronus_ —esto solo es procedimiento—dijo con confianza el oficial.

El joven bajo su varita, y de manera inmediata obedeció la orden de su oficial al mando, para dar tres pasos atrás y colocarse en posición de descanso, Albus solo sonrió ante aquel despliegue veloz del joven, que no pasaba de los veinte años. Una vez más subió su varita e hizo la pregunta.

-¿Cuales fueron las últimas palabras que me dedicaste, en la enfermería, antes de partir de Budapest?—soltó la pregunta el director, sin perder el brillo en los ojos azules y la sonrisa ante su viejo amigo.

-Parece ser que mi destino es ir detrás de ti, limpiando tus desastres—dijo Hannibal Jones, mientras sonreía ampliamente a Dumbledore, Albus extendió sus brazos para envolver a aquel hombre fraternalmente en un abrazo, mientras que el otro solo extendió uno ya que el otro se apoyaba en su bastón.

-Supongo que éste joven es uno de tus bastardos—dijo Dumbledore, afirmando aquello en vez de preguntarlo.

-Así es, el Teniente Coronel Jacob Uliel—el aludido hizo una seña de reconocimiento y se puso en posición firme, inclinando su cabeza, el director lo estudió con mucho interés, fijando sus ojos azules en él, velando algo más—también es uno de los mejores oclumantes Dumbledore, no le podrás sacar nada de información, ésta probado bajo tortura—a lo anterior McGonagall contuvo su aliento, ¿pero qué clase de entrenamiento llevaban estos jóvenes? Dumbledore solo sonrió y afirmó con su cabeza.

-Llevemos ésta platica a mi despacho—continuó Dumbledore, haciendo ademán con su mano de dejarlos pasar.

Los dos viejos amigos se adelantaron mientras McGonagall y Bobby caminaban detrás de ellos.

El joven emitió un suspiro y volvió a colocar una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se maravillaba con el castillo—Jamás pensé que conocería Hogwarts—dijo el chico al aire, sonriendo aún más ampliamente, sin pensarlo el rictus serio de la profesora de transformaciones también cambió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

El camino fue largo pero una vez en la oficina del Albus Dumbledore, la molestia de Minerva McGonagall hacía con los bastardos hacía ver pequeña a Troya ardiendo en llamas.

-El modus operandi de La Orden del Fénix NO-ES-ASI—dijo con finalidad la animaga, mientras sus labios se fijaban en una línea delgada y firme—nosotros no hacemos justicia por nuestra propia mano—soltó ella mientras lanzaba los brazos al aire en exasperación—seguramente usted como militar entiende lo que es la ley—dijo Minerva McGonagall

-Como militares que somos madame—soltó Bobby, aún con esa característica sonrisa en su rostro—entendemos la ley y la respetamos, sin embargo, nuestra investigación declara que no solo el estado de derecho aquí no existe, sino que están en una fase de ingobernabilidad, el ministerio esta corrupto, y sus leyes cada vez tienen más vacíos mediante los cuales los mortifagos se libran de la prisión fácilmente, sin mencionar que entendemos mejor la guerra que ustedes, con todo respeto madame—dijo Bobby mientras dejaba hablar a su general.

-En la guerra señora, es tu vida o la de tu contrincante así de simple, ustedes pelearan por sus ideales y eso me parece muy respetable, suena muy bello, eso de morir heroicamente, pero discúlpeme, yo he estado en la guerra, y eso de los ideales no tiene nada de poético, se nota que no sabe nada, permítame preguntarle, ¿ha usted matado a alguien? —McGonagall negó efusivamente con su cabeza, mientras sus ojos sacaban chispas del coraje— ¿ha visto usted ver la luz de la vida extinguirse de la mirada de alguien?—una vez más negó con la cabeza, ahora con su seño bien fruncido—pues déjeme decirle, yo he matado, yo he visto la luz extinguirse en la mirada de alguien y no tiene nada de poético, nada de heroico señora, la guerra es simplemente un negocio redituable, usted cree que Lord Voldemort—McGonagall no se inmutó con el nombre, mientras volteaba a ver a Albus por algo de apoyo en ésta descabellada discusión—vive en una choza, no señora, en estos momentos está en el Forte LeStrange o en la Mansión Malfoy, donde sus marionetas danzan a su son, y si usted cree por un segundo que no entendemos la guerra está usted muy equivocada, porque al parecer nosotros entendemos mejor la guerra que su supuesta "organización" que no tienen mas que el nombre organizado porque ésta llena de niños arrogantes, que jamás se han enfrentado a la pérdida hasta éste momento—en ese momento McGonagall se levantó hecha una furia y abofeteó al general Jones fuerte, mientras sus labios temblaban del coraje y levantaba su voz fuerte y clara para ser escuchada.

-Usted los llamará niños, pero esos niños han sido mis alumnos por 7 años, mis pupilos, no hable sobre ellos porque no conoce absolutamente nada, me oye bien, nada, son valientes hasta la medula—dijo orgullosa y levantando su barbilla altivamente—ahora me va a decir usted que sus soldados no son niños—levantó su mano apuntando a Bobby que estaba detrás del escritorio admirando al fénix del director—si él no pasa de veinte años, Albus no puedes permitir que sigan operando, se tienen que ir de aquí—dijo volteando a ver al director que permanecía a un lado de su pensadero escuchando la discusión— ésta no es su guerra caballero—soltó con un último bufido.

-Lo siento señora, nosotros tenemos ordenes y vamos a cumplirlas—dijo Jones, quien no se había inmutado en lo más mínimo por la cachetada de la profesora de transfiguraciones.

-Así que no se va a ir—soltó McGonagall a punto de quererse arrancar los pelos de raíz—son niños por merlín, no pedazos de carne... ¿Albus?—

-Minerva, ellos van a seguir actuando con o sin mi bendición, sin embargo, me queda claro que no piensan cambiar sus métodos—

-Sin ánimos de ofenderlo profesor Dumbledore—soltó Bobby aún admirando a Foux, volteando levemente a ver a los tres adultos—el punto es crear bajas en el flanco enemigo, así como el enemigo ha creado bajas en su flanco, según nuestras investigaciones en este momento cuenta con dos desaparecidos y un espía en su orden—dijo Bobby, bastante relajado, aún sonriendo.

-¿Espía?—soltó McGonagall ultrajada—ninguno de ellos se atrevería a traicionar nuestra confianza—soltó en un grito al joven.

-La información será revelada a su tiempo—dijo Hannibal Jones desde su silla, frente al escritorio Oxford del director—sabemos donde esta Benji Fenwick, Dorcas Medowes está muerto, encontramos su cuerpo, lo enviaremos por traslador para que ustedes lo entreguen a su familia—en ese momento tanto McGonagall como Dumbledore se sentaron con un sonido seco, dejando que la información penetrará en sus cabezas, el primero en romper el silencio fue el director, que ahora con una mirada gélida solo hizo una pregunta.

-¿Qué más sabes Hannibal?—soltó Albus Dumbledore, perdiendo todo rastro de jovialidad en su voz.

-Creí que me conocías Albus—dijo Hannibal mientras se levantaba imponiendo su altura—sabes perfectamente bien que no pienso revelarte más información de la necesaria, a no ser...—dejó en puntos suspensivos la frase.

-A no ser que te de algo a cambio—dijo sin más Dumbledore— ¿qué necesito para que confíes en mi?—dijo Albus Dumbledore, dándose cuenta que el que estaba frente a él no era su amigo, sino _El Caníbal,_ el general de guerra cuyas estrategias habían logrado vencer a aquel mago tenebroso en Budapest y que sin duda calculaba cada movimiento, no era casualidad que hasta ahora lo hubiese contactado.

-Un juramento inquebrantable, aquí y ahora—dijo Jones con Finalidad, logrando que McGonagall se quedara sin aliento y abriera los ojos como platos—no me malinterpretes Dumbledore, eventualmente compartiremos toda nuestra información, pero necesito estar seguro que trabajaremos juntos, y no mantendrás tus cartas pegadas al pecho como en Budapest, manteniéndome en la ignorancia; eso le costó la vida a mi pelotón y no pienso permitir que suceda una vez más—Albus Dumbledore siempre se había arrepentido de aquello, como muchas otras cosas en su vida, así que asintió, estaba maniatado y si Benji había logrado conseguir la información que Dumbledore quería, bien valía la pena hacer un pacto con los bastardos.

-Muy bien, tus términos—dijo Dumbledore extendiendo su brazo para tomar con firmeza el antebrazo de Hannibal— ¿quién será el testigo?—en ese momento Bobby saco su varita y realizó el movimiento necesario atando a los dos hombres en esa promesa, un pactos entre bastardos y caballeros. Minerva McGonagall presenció toda la situación estupefacta, los términos del pacto eran muy específicos, ahora la Orden del Fénix trabajaría con los bastardos, se iba a desatar un pandemónium en la siguiente reunión.

...

Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, día siguiente a la reunión con Hannibal Jones.

Todos estaban presentes en esa reunión, Abeforth y Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Frank y Alice Longbottom, la señora Figg, Caradoc Dearborn, Edgar Bones, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, los gemelos Prewett, James y Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Marlene McKinon, Remus Lupin, Hagrid, Peter Pettigrew, Sturgis Padmore, Remus Lupin y había miembros faltantes, que estaban desaparecidos desde hacía ya dos semanas.

Albus Dumbledore, puso orden en la sala, y pidió que dejaran la mesa que se encontraba paralela a la ocupada, vacía, la mesa tenía seis sillas desocupadas, como si poseyera seis observantes invisibles—ha llegado a mis oídos que Dorcas Meadowes fue encontrado muerto a las afueras de Wiltshire, al parecer ya tenía más de una semana de fallecido—en éste punto tanto Lily como Alice se echaron a llorar en los hombros de sus respectivos esposos, mientras que Sirius abrazaba a Marlene, mientras él mismo trataba de recuperarse del impacto, los demás miembros mantuvieron un silencio sepulcral, mientras Albus seguía hablando—también ha llegado a mis oídos que Beni Fenwick está preso en la mansión Malfoy, por lo que pretendo realizar una labor de rescate hoy mismo al caer la noche, ésta misión es voluntaria desde luego, quién no desee ir ésta bien—continuó el director sin interrupción alguna, hasta que Sirius rompió el silencio.

-Yo voy—dijo sin más preámbulo, con sus ojos grises como el acero, que en ese momento lucían como la plata encendidos por su coraje. James le dedicó una mirada a Lily, y no hizo falta saber que ambos irían sin embargo James se puso de píe y levantó su voz.

-Nosotros también vamos—dijo el ojimiel sin más.

-Yo también iré—dijo Remus Lupin. En éste momento Peter, comenzó a arremolinarse en su asiento, sabía que sus amigos esperaban que él dijera lo mismo.

-Lo siento chicos, mi madre se encuentra muy enferma y ésta vez no puedo—dijo esperando que su traición no quedará al aire, ya que tenía que ir a informar a su amo de estos interesantes eventos. Los demás merodeadores asintieron mientras Remus le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda en señal de apoyo.

-Nosotros también iremos—soltaron al unísono los gemelos Pewrett. Marlene tomó un suspiro largo y pasmado y alzó su voz con la de sus amigos.

-Yo también voy—

En ese momento un estruendo parecido a aplausos sonaron en la sala, provenientes de las seis sillas frente a ellos, toda la orden volteó sus miradas, alzando sus varitas listos para el ataque de quien fuese que hubiera irrumpido en la reunión. En las sillas se materializaron uno por uno seis individuos, de derecha a izquierda.

La primera una chica, baja a comparación de la estatura promedio, con piel tocada por el sol, pelo largo, lacio color café oscuro, recogido en una coleta, ojos avellana, con un cuerpo voluptuoso y labios llenos en forma de beso, que en ese momento revestían una sonrisa socarrona, portaba una chaqueta de piel negra, blusa blanca lisa, pantalones de bolsillos militares y botas militares negras, su mandíbula se movía un poco mascando algo, y sus ojos estaban medio cubiertos por unos lentes de aviador, su voz cantarina con un fuerte asentó marcado inundó la sala.

—Soy la Coronel Rachel Ramírez, pero todos me dicen Bum bum, es un placer conocerlos—dijo esto mientras volteaba a ver a Remus Lupin y le guiñaba un ojo, sonriéndole descaradamente para después lanzarle un beso, a lo que el joven de veinte años se puso de colores impensables, aún con su varita en mano y apuntándola.

A su lado apareció un joven altísimo, de dos metros, y mucho músculo, cubierto por un uniforme no muy pulcro, él solo portaba una playera desmangada y sus pantalones militares, sin embargo sus pecas delataban su corta edad, su pelo castaño y ondulado caía libremente hasta sus hombros, sus ojos miel con una expresión juguetona repasaron la sala, con voz grave y lenta, se puso de píe para imponer aún más su presencia—Alférez, Léster McArthur, pero todos me llaman Rex—sonrió ante su auditorio una vez más mientras las varitas pasaban de Bum bum a él.

En una de las sillas de en medio se materializó un hombre en apariencia de edad avanzada, en su pelo caoba ya se pintaban algunas canas, de físico bien conservado, aforrándose a su bastón de ébano se puso de píe, posando sus ojos azul profundo, penetrando en algunos de los miembros de la orden puesto que bajaron sus varitas, su uniforme pulcro, y con gran porte y elegancia—General Hannibal Jones—en ese momento Alastor Moody abrió los ojos como platos y bajó su varita de inmediato, reconociendo el nombre, ahora podía conocer al hombre—todos me llamaban El Caníbal—dijo sin más preámbulo.

A la izquierda del General se materializo un joven portando el mismo uniforme, alto, de físico firme pero delgado, facciones finas enmarcadas por una gran sonrisa, ojos verdes centelleantes y pelo rubio, levantó sus manos en señal de paz y pronunció con voz clara—Teniente Coronel Jacob Uliel, a su servicio, no son necesarias las varitas todo les será explicado en un momento—dijo una vez más con esa sonrisa amable pintada en su rostro.

Las dos últimas personas se materializaron juntas, el primero un hombre alto, pero no tan alto como Rex, con músculos desarrollados y espalda ancha, portaba una chamarra de cuero, unos pantalones estilo militar negros y playera blanca lisa, con botas a juego; facciones felinas y sonrisa sardónica plantada en sus labios carnosos, sus ojos ámbar se fijaron directamente en Lily Potter, en ese momento James aferro su mano en la cintura de su esposa, mientras la voz rasposa y áspera del chico sonaba frente a ellos.

—Mayor Julian White, pero todos me dicen Hook—esto último se lo dijo directamente a Lily, quien se sonrojó involuntariamente por las atenciones del chico tan guapo—y ésta de aquí al lado—señalo con su pulgar a su lado izquierdo; una belleza arrebatadora los miraba de forma depredadora, sus ojos púrpura posándose en todos, con sus músculos flexionados lista para atacar.

Vestía un traje negro, de un material parecido al cuero, ciñéndose a cada curva de su cuerpo como una segunda piel, su melena larga y negra hasta la cintura y sus labios carnosos he inexpresivos, en ese momento Sirius Black solo pensó una cosa, estaba observando por vez primera a alguien tan bella como la naturaleza y con la misma capacidad de crueldad—es la Mayor Bárbara White, mejor conocida como Kitty, mi hermana gemela, y por si aún no queda claro quienes somos, nos presentaré, somos los bastardos—un silencio sepulcral inundó la sala, mientras algunos de los miembros se sentaban y otros los miraban lanzándoles dagas.

-Ahora que las presentaciones han sido hechas—dijo el General mientras se levantaba, y sus soldados daban tres pasos hacía atrás colocándose en posición de descanso—se les revelará el motivo de la reunión—hizo un ademán con su mano a Dumbledore para que iniciara con la información.

El director asintió con su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, y pidió con un gesto a los miembros de la orden que tomarán asiento—Gracias General Jones, el General y sus soldados, fueron enviados aquí a finales de Septiembre del presente año, y se han infiltrado, ganando información de gran valor, la razón ya la explicarán ellos en unos momentos más, gracias a esa información obtenida han logrado prevenir cinco atentados, ellos nos dirán contra qué miembros de la orden, también han sido ellos quienes encontraron el cuerpo de Dorcas y quienes han conseguido los planos de la mansión Malfoy para la misión de hoy en la noche, sin mencionar que tienen el conocimiento necesario de los hechizos proteicos que rodean el terreno, por lo que será un poco más sencillo entrar y rescatar a nuestro camarada—dijo Dumbledore, mientras Alastor Moody se ponía en píe, para iniciar con el interrogatorio, ignorando las protestas de Dumbledore.

-¿En dónde yacen sus lealtades?—preguntó directamente al General.

-Nuestras lealtades yacen para nuestra nación, Los Estados Unidos de America, su gobierno, leyes y autoridades, así como nuestros oficiales al mando—contestó con tono militar.

-¿Porqué mutilan a los Mortifagos?— preguntó Gideon Pewrett.

-Coronel Ramírez—sonó la voz estruendosa de Hanibal Jones, a lo que Bum bum dio un paso al frente y con el mismo son militar respondió.

-Porque al momento de aceptar ésta misión, cada miembro de éste pelotón adquirió una deuda personal hacía con usted mi general—sonó la voz firme de la chica.

-¿Y cual es esa deuda Coronel?—prosiguió Hannibal Jones con su tono imperativo, mientras se paseaba frente a la mesa de la Orden del Fénix.

-Cada uno de sus soldados le debe cincuenta cabezas de Mortifagos, señor—

La voz de Lily Evans se alzo en la mesa—Pero si son seres humanos—dijo de manera ultrajada, intentando dejar ver la obviedad de aquella afirmación, mientras negaba con la cabeza viendo a chicos de su edad responder con tal frialdad.

-¿Pelotón?—dijo Hannibal Jones, una vez más.

-Los Mortifagos no tienen humanidad—respondieron al unísono cinco voces, retumbando en las paredes del lugar.

La Orden del Fénix miraba boquiabiertos el despliegue marcial frente a ellos, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaban.

-¿Pero de que hablan?—soltó Sirius Black de manera altanera— ¿como saben sí no los han obligado a tomar ese camino? No me mal entiendan yo repudio a los Mortifagos, pero para eso hay leyes—dijo con esa acento aristocrático y arrogante que le era tan familiar.

-Eso suena barato viniendo de ti Black—soltó Hook, con un brillo macabro en los ojos, en ese momento tres de los cuatro merodeadores presentes se pusieron de inmediato en píe.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—gritó James, consumido por su molestia— ¿de qué acusas a mi amigo?—soltó James Potter mientras de su cuello y frente saltaban venas.

-Nosotros tenemos principios a los cuales nos apegamos firmemente—dijo Remus Lupin casi en un rugido—no te atrevas a poner en tela de juicio la lealtad de ninguno de nosotros—

Todos los bastardos rieron, una risa sarcástica y cantarina inundó el lugar, mientras algunos miembros más de la Orden se ponían en pie—No me digas Lunático—soltó Kitty, que hasta ese momento había permanecido callada—suena hermoso ¿no?, eso de morir por ideales, ¿que saben de guerra ustedes, niños de escuela?, ¿saben algo de estrategia?, ¿espionaje?—soltó mientras que penetraba a Peter con su mirada.

-Silencio Kitty—soltó el General mientras la chica les volvía a sonreír con esa misma sonrisa sardónica de su hermano, Sirius quería borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara, nunca había sentido ganas de golpear a una mujer tanto como ese día.

-Nadie cuestiona tus lealtades Canuto—dijo Bobby de manera conciliadora sonriendo una vez más; tanto James como Sirius parecían olla de presión, Lily colocó sus manos en los hombros de Sirius y James para tratar de apaciguar un poco la situación, mientras que con sus ojos verdes, perdiendo todo brillo volteó a ver a Hook.

-Entonces explíquese Mayor White—dijo Lily mientras tomaba a James de una mano y pasaba otra mano por la melena negra de Sirius.

-Simple, suena barato viniendo de él, decir el hecho de que algunos Mortifagos podrían haber sido obligados a tomar esa decisión cuando él no le dio a su hermano el beneficio de la duda—el rostro de Sirius se puso blanco como la cera, mientras James y Remus al instante estaban al lado de su amigo—Régulus Black, fue asesinado por _inferí_ a la orden de Voldemort, cuando él chico de no más de 17 años, descubrió los planes de Voldemort para hacerse inmortal, todo está en su diario, tenemos conocimiento de que Voldemort ha realizado a la fecha cinco _horrocruxes_ con planes para hacer dos más—en ese momento Hook volteó a ver a Sirius y lo miró a los ojos—tu hermano, murió ahogado, recuperando uno de esos horrocruxes, el cual esta en nuestro poder, lo recuperamos utilizando la maldición _imperius_ en el elfo domestico de tu familia, así como el diario de tu hermano... sus últimas palabras fueron _"se que él no creería en mi"_ , así que, ¿porqué tu sangre no merecía el beneficio de la duda Black?—soltó de manera venenosa y viperina Julian White, mientras Sirius se enterraba cada vez más en su silla, colocando sus manos en su rostro, tanto James como Remus estaban boquiabiertos, la Orden del Fénix en ese momento se unió a Sirius. Mientras él emitía algo parecido entre un rugido y un sollozo. Mientras no dejaba de decir: _¿Regi, porque?_

-Suficiente Hook—dijo Bobby, mientras observaba la escena, apesadumbrado.

-¿Horrocruxes han dicho?—dijo Dumbledore, mostrando en su rostro por vez primera verdadera preocupación—así que cuando se vanagloria de su invencibilidad...—

-Así es, no está simplemente blufeando—dijo Hook con finalidad.

-¿Quién es el espía?—preguntó Albus Dumbledore, rompiendo el silencio para apesadumbrar aún más la atmosfera del lugar, toda la Orden del Fénix se miraba entre sí, mientras Peter trataba por todos los medios de buscar un escape, sin embargo antes de que pudiera blandir su varita, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kitty lo había noqueado con una patada.

Los merodeadores solo movían la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras veían como esos bastardos lo amarraban a la silla, poco a poco le descubrían el brazo izquierdo, ahí en su piel blanca estaba arremolinándose esa marca, esa maldita marca, entonces Sirius, James y Remus sintieron como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones. _Peter, ¿Pete? El chico que siempre tenía paciencia para escuchar a James y sus letanías sobre Evans, Peter, el chico que siempre le pedía ayuda a Remus con las tareas, Peter, el chico que Sirius tenía que defender constantemente de los bravucones, ¿ese mismo Peter?, no era posible, ellos eran merodeadores, todos para uno y uno para todos, como los mosqueteros, ¿recuerdas Pete?_ En ese momento los bastardos le administraron una poción, mientras Rex lo curaba con su varita para que despertara—Ahora si se te pasó la mano Kitty—dijo el chico mientras movía la cabeza y ella solo movía los hombros.

La voz de James salió primero en un murmullo— ¿Peter?—carraspeó un poco su garganta mientras intentaba mirarle la cara, pero el chico la tenía agachada— ¿Peter?—ahora la voz de James Potter salió en tono de suplica, mientras Lily solo ponía sus manos en sus labios y negaba con la cabeza.

Sirius lo veía con furia encendida y renovada, para él era simplemente demasiada información, simplemente fue mucho para digerir de un solo trago, sus manos temblaban, deteniéndose para no golpear a quien lo estaba tomando del brazo, el solo tenía conciencia periférica de que Marlene lo tomaba fuertemente de las manos, mientras Remus sostenía a una Lily Potter destrozada. La voz de James Potter ahora sonó en un estruendo parecido al relámpago.

— ¿Peter?, ¿Porqué?, ¿Tenías miedo Peter?, ¿No pudiste confiar en tus amigos Pettigrew?, ¿Fuiste a encontrar a alguien mas fuerte que te defendiera de los malos, no Pete?—soltó con despreció James Potter, si había algo que el Gryffindor no tolerará era la traición, su ira era comparable a la de un león en ese momento, los Merodeadores tenían algo en común, detestaban las artes oscuras, conforme fue pasando el tiempo, las experiencias, bromas y vivencias los fueron uniendo, fue por eso que Sirius se había convertido rápidamente en su mejor amigo, porque no importaba el hecho de que fuera un Black, compartían los mimos ideales, se suponía que todos lo hacían, en ese momento ya no le extrañaba que su animal interno fuera una rata, quería matarlo a golpes. Pero al parecer esto no estaba ni cerca de terminar.

-Quieres saber porque—la voz de Peter arrastraba las palabras de manera altanera, un tono al que los merodeadores no estaban acostumbrados—porque estaba harto de estar bajo su sombra, escuchar a todos decir que tan grander eras, o de Sirius, lo guapo e ingenioso que era, o de Remus su candidez o su inteligencia, les quería dar una lección, los quería humillar como ustedes me humillaron a mi por años Potter—soltó mientras una risa macabra inundaba la garganta de aquel que creían su amigo—y claro era la charada perfecta, porque ¿quién sospecharía del po-po-pobre Peter? ¿Del asustadizo Peter?, gracias a mi mataron a tus padres James—

James tomó aire como conteniendo la explosión que vendría en unos segundos, mientras Sirius en ese momento se paró y Remus caminó junto a él, ambos flanqueando a su amigo.

— ¿Y sabes qué más?, gracias a mi mataron a Amelia, si Edgar tu hermana, yo revele su ubicación—se seguía riendo de manera histérica, en ese momento Sirius cruzó la sala, y no le importó que estuviera maniatado, lo golpeó, y lo golpeó fuerte, la silla calló de lado, mientras se escuchaba un hueso romperse, probablemente su hombro, pero Sirius no estaba ni cerca de haber terminado, entonces con la misma fuerza levanto la silla y lo golpeó en el estomago, logrando que escupiera sangre, una vez mas, contra su cara, en ese momento Sirius veía rojo, toda razón quedó olvidada, siguió así por unos minutos, hasta que entre James y Remus lo detuvieron, para que James lo golpeara una vez más y se retirarán.

Los bastardos presenciaron aquella escena sin inmutarse, entonces fue Bobby quien se colocó frente a Peter, colocó ambos dedos pulgares en la frente de la rata y la invasión en la mente del animago comenzó.

—Veamos que tienes por aquí Peter, vendiste a los Potter, a Amelia Bones, a Dorcas Meadowes, también habías vendido a Remus Lupin en su próxima misión que iniciaba hoy, tenías planes para matar tu mismo a James, y violar a Lily Potter, interesante, vaya obsesión la tuya con ella Pettigrew—

James en ese momento quitó a Bobby y golpeó una vez más a Peter, mientras que su antiguo amigo reía a carcajadas.

—Disculpa Potter—Bobby lo quitó—así que Voldemort tiene su centro de operaciones en Pequeño Haggleton, vaya, vaya Pete, resultaste más útil de lo que pensamos, sin embargo hoy ya no podrás regresar a reportarte con tu amo—

En ese momento Peter subió su mirada y se encontró con unos ojos verdes gélidos, esos ojos habían perdido todo rastro de juego, y mientras Bobby se limpiaba sus manos de la sangre de Pettigrew, Bum bum y Rex le sostuvieron la cabeza, mientras que Bobby sacaba su varita, no dijo nada, simplemente blandió su varita, y en menos de cinco segundos la cabeza de Peter Pettigrew estaba en el suelo, sus ojos sin vida, y una expresión de sorpresa permanente en su rostro.

Lily Potter se desmayo de la impresión, James corrió al lado de su esposa para volverla en sí, mientras Remus se tiraba al suelo en sus rodillas y comenzaba a llorar, Gideon y Fabián ambos tomándolo de los hombros y dándole su entero apoyo, Sirius simplemente vio la cabeza en el suelo de quien era su amigo, dejando que las palabras de Kitty resonaran en su cabeza, es cierto, no sabían absolutamente nada de la guerra.

-Los hombres y mujeres que acudirán esta noche a la misión quedarán bajo mis ordenes directas—soltó el general como diciendo el clima, ó como quien habla de un buen vino—levántense, tenemos que estudiar un plan, el tiempo perdido aquí, es tiempo perdido para su camarada, así que andando—


End file.
